The Black Family
by HKBlack
Summary: After being pranked by his two cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, nineyear old Sirius asks his favorite cousin, Andromeda a few questions.


**Attack of the killer bunnies!** Well, not killer, per se, just…dangerous. This little bunny bit me after seeing a picture of Andromeda with, get this, blonde hair. Normally I imagined her like Bellatrix, or Walburga Black (Sirius' mother), with dark hair and dark eyes, but I liked the idea of Andy having blonde hair and blue eyes like Narcissa, so I grabbed it and ran with it. Anyways, I don't know how I got this idea, but…you know, it has Andy in it, and that's all that counts. .;;

**Summary:** After being pranked by his two cousin, Bellatrix and Narcissa, nine-year old Sirius asks his favorite cousins, Andromeda a few questions.

**Warnings: **Um…I'm crap at writing nine-year olds despite having one living in my house. Otherwise…none.

**Rating: **This is…lower then K, or whatever the rating system is. This is like, G to the millionth degree.

_**The Black Family**_

Black hair fell into his eyes as the nine-year old Sirius tugged out the various bows that Bella and Cissy had managed to curse him with. He tossed the last bow towards the other side of his closet and pulled his knees up to his chest, tightly wrapping his arms around them.

He could still hear Bella's shrill shrieking laughter on the level below, no doubt listening to Narcissa recount what happened to Lucius.

Hot tears stung his eyes as he shook his head and whimpered. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Bella and Cissy could get away with the worse. But he couldn't even jokingly say something to Regulus without getting hit upside the head or shrieked at by Mother, or glared at and reprimanded by father.

It was hard for Sirius to understand sometimes why he was treated so harshly at times. They favored Regulus so much, but…wasn't he the heir? Wasn't it Sirius that they were supposed to favor? He tried to be good but…

A gentle knocking at his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts. Sirius held his breath as he listened to the door open and a soft voice call out.

"Sirius? Silly Sirius, where are you hiding?" Sirius let out a sigh of relief and sat up on his knees and cracked open the closet door slightly. He watched his favorite cousin look under his bed, her long blonde hair falling and barely brushing the floor. Sirius opened the door a bit more, wincing as it creaked slightly. Andromeda paused and looked up. Her blue eyes lit up and she smiled at Sirius.

"There you are." Sirius grinned and jumped out, dashing out of his closet, bouncing on to the bed and into her arms. She twirled him around and laughed softly.

"Andy! Mother said you were in Paris and that you weren't coming!" he exclaimed, tightening his arms around her neck as the fifteen year old fell back on to his bed, her arms wrapped around him.

"I was in Paris, and I wasn't going to come, but I had a feeling you needed me, so I rushed back as fast possible," she replied, running her fingers through his hair. Sirius huffed and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that's silly. You should've stayed. Paris is really pretty. And I can take care of myself, I'm a man." Andromeda laughed softly again and poked Sirius in the stomach.

"A man, are you?"

"Yes, I am." Andromeda grinned and in one quick motion, flipped over, pinning Sirius underneath of her, and started to tickle him. Sirius shrieked and kicked in laughter.

"Stop it Andy! Stop!" he cried out laughing. Andromeda stopped and reached up, pulling something out of Sirius' hair. She grinned at him and showed him the bright pink bow with purple lace.

"Men don't put their hair up in bows." Sirius' face darkened and growled, grabbing the bow and throwing it as hard as possible towards the door.

"Bella and Cissy attacked me," he muttered, inching his way out of under Andromeda. The teenager moved to sit on the edge of the boy's bed, watching as he went to the head of it, and pulled his knees to his chest.

"So I heard," Andromeda replied, flipping her blonde hair back, she crossed her legs and rested her chin in her palm staring at him.

"It's not fair," Sirius grumbled. "They can say whatever they want, and do whatever they want and never get in trouble. I hate them." Andromeda hummed.

"Try living with them, it's a nightmare," she replied. Sirius stared at her.

"I almost do! Mother invites you and Aunt Druella and them over all the time!" he cried. Andromeda nodded, staring at the boy intently. Sirius sighed and buried his face in his arms, resting on top of his knees.

"Why does everybody hate me Andy? I don't get it."

"I don't hate you." Sirius huffed and looked up at Andromeda.

"Of course _you_ don't. But I'm not talking about _you._ I'm talking about Bella and Cissy, and Mother, and Dad, and Aunt Druella, and Lucius, and Aunt Lucretia, and even Regulus says that he doesn't want to play with me no more unless Bella and Cissy and all them aren't around."

"Any more, Sirius, any more," Andromeda corrected. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. The point is, they all hate me, and I haven't done nothing, I mean, anything wrong," Sirius stated. Andromeda smiled sadly and beckoned Sirius to come sit by her. Sirius crawled over, dragging his pillow with him, and leaned against Andromeda as she wrapped an arm around him.

"We're in the same boat kiddo. You haven't done anything wrong Sirius, don't you ever forget that. There's nothing wrong with you, okay?" she asked. Sirius sighed and nodded as Andromeda continued.

"It's our family that's wrong Sirius. They don't like thinking outside the box like you and I do. They don't want to know more than what their parents taught them, and the skills they learned in school. To them, that's all that's important," she finished. Sirius frowned and looked up at her. Andromeda smiled at him.

"You don't think our family history and the purity of our blood counts for anything do you?" she asked. Sirius shook his head and Andromeda nodded.

"Exactly, and what's so bad about Muggles?" she asked.

"I think they're interesting," Sirius replied. Andromeda grinned.

"Exactly. See, we know this, but Aunt Walburga, and my Mother, and Narcissa and Bellatrix, and Lucius, they don't get that. And I don't think they'll ever get that," Andromeda said. Sirius frowned and looked down at the floor where his toy broom sat.

"And what about Regulus?" he asked quietly. Andromeda sighed.

"We'll see about Regulus. I think, he knows what we know, but…Regulus also knows that in order to survive your mother, he'll have to pretend like he doesn't know." Sirius sighed and looked up at Andromeda, he smiled.

"You're really smart, Andy." Andromeda laughed, her blue eyes shining with laughter.

"Thank you Sirius, I was almost put in Ravenclaw, you know." Sirius grinned.

"Really? Wow, Aunt Druella would've hated that." Andromeda grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, probably, but at least it would've been better than Gryffindor, I probably would've been killed on the spot." Sirius grinned and nodded, playing with a few strands of Andromeda's hair.

"I don't think it would be so bad to be in Gryffindor," Sirius said absently. Andromeda smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Well, wherever you land kiddo, I'll be here for you. Just don't let anybody other than me hear you say that, okay?" Sirius grinned and nodded pulling back and trying to fix his hair.

"Okay, I won't." Andromeda grinned and pulled out two wands. One of them was hers; the other one was slightly shorter and made of mahogany. Sirius gasped.

"Is that…?" Andromeda nodded and grinned.

"Bella's wand. Shall we go give her a taste of her own medicine my Silly Sirius?" she asked, handing the wand to Sirius. Sirius wrapped his hand around the handle, eyes wide; he looked up at Andromeda and grinned, a mischievous light dancing in his eyes.

"She deserves a bit more than a taste, Andy," he replied.


End file.
